gamerwefandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Server
Latest Advanced Server version: 1.3.98 Advanced Server is a test server for Mobile Legends in which newer content are released first. This server is separate from Original Server, thus heroes, skins, etc that player have in one server will not carry over to another. . Here you will find Patch Notes for Advanced Server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change. Either append or update this information for the new Advanced Server update. ;Masha Guard - Masha is coming to the Advanced Server as a free hero (Limited). Unavailable for purchasing. Hero Specialty: A Female Berserker with Beast Power. *Skill 1 - Shock: Masha roars ahead and discharge Energy Shock to the target, dealing Physical Damage 200 (+100% Extra Physical Attack) and slowing them down by 40% for 2 seconds. If Masha hits an enemy Hero, Masha can cause a Disarm effect to the targeted Hero for 2 seconds. If the target takes damage the Disarm effect ends immediatly. *Skill 2 - Power: Masha unleashes her Wild Power, increasing her Movement Speed by 20% and dealing Physical Damage equivalent to 3.5% of target's maximum HP with each basic attack. For every 1 second, Masha will lose 1.5% of her maximum HP when Wild Power is used. *Ultimate - Thunderclap: Masha launches a Powerful Charge after reducing 50% of her HP. When she approaches the target, she will release Thunderclap which deals Physical Damage equivalent to 15% (+ 100% Total Physical Attack) of her maximum HP and causes them to slow down by 90% for 1 second. *Special Passive - Recovery:Masha recovers 100% of the HP from her last HP bar using all her energy. Not available during Battle Mode or not enough energy. *Passive - Strength: Masha gets Ancient Strength from Bear King and has 3 HP Bars. Every time she loses 1 HP bar, Masha can hold damage once. Masha will die when she loses her last HP Bar. Every time Masha loses 1% of HP, Attack Speed increases by 1.2%. Masha will get 10% Physical Lifesteal when she loses her first HP Bar. She will get 10% Physical Lifesteal. ;X.Borg *Fire Missiles: The damage of this skill increased. *Firaga Armor: Energy Regen Speed increased under Armorless State. *Last Insanity: Fixed an issue where X.Borg could move when he hit an obstacle. Now players can cast Fire Stake during his Ultimate. ;Battlefield Optimized the shadow effects of Heroes. ;Modes *New Mode: Mirror & Brawl Dear player, we will open a new mode after this update. That is "Mirror & Brawl" Mode. In this mode, we have transplanted Mirror Mode to the map of Brawl. The battle will become more fast-paced. Come and have a try! Rules: In this mode, each team will have 6 random heroes. Each player can vote among these 6 heroes. The Hero with the highest votes will become the Hero used by all team members. Notice: A. Player must be Lv.9 or above and have more than 90 Credit Scores to enter this mode. B. To play this mode, players must download all the additional resources. C. In this mode, players can get chest points, EXP and BP as usual. D. Data in this mode won't be accumulated to unlock achievements. And the data won't be recorded in Profile and Leaderboards. E. Players can replay their Mirror & Brawl Mode matches in History and Replay. *We have supported both Ravage and Evolve for individual downloads of resources. Players will no longer automatically download all resources of these modes. They can choose the mode they want to play and download all resources. *Now you can tap to check TIPS in Settings - Graphics. *The MVP of the winning team will not be penalized for Poor Performance.